


really missed you

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exposed, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wallpaper, after quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: School starts once more after Phase I of the quarantine lockdown. Kei and Tobio meet up before school. They get interrupted.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	really missed you

School was starting up again. The pandemic had moved all their classes online. Kageyama and Tsukishima hadn't seen each other in person for weeks.

"Kageyama-kun, stop fidgeting! I know you are excited to see Tsukishima-kun but like relax."

"HINATA-BOKE!"

Hinata went riding off with a bristling Kageyama catching up behind him. One metre distance, to hell. They had the same path to school and often met at the cross junction before going together. Just like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi did. Anyhow, Kageyama thought about his behaviour this morning as he chased Hinata. He woke up earlier than ever for today, the first day back to school. He made a new best time on his run that morning regardless of the fatigue. He was feeling oddly nervous but in good spirits. 

Tobio had stopped chasing Hinata at that point and rubbed his face roughly. He took off his mask briefly to breathe. Winded he confronted the subconscious feeling bubbling in him, "Fuck, you are right."

Hinata was now sympathetic, "Hey, don't worry about it. He missed you too!"

"I know... it's just been a while."

"I don't know what to say." Hinata said. 

"T-Thanks for asking still."

Kageyama put his mask back on, "I got something for Kei."

Hinata perked up, extremely curious, "What did you get Stingyshima?"

Glaring at the nickname Tobio pulled out a small chain from his bags right pocket. 

"Thought he might like it?" he felt nervous for Hinata's assessment.

Hinata held it delicately, "Sh-should I have got something for Yachi?"

Hinata paled and Kageyama hit him. Whilst rubbing his arm and loudly complaining they both reached school. Lightly Hinata returned the chain.

"He's going to love it!"

For some reason it made Tobio even more nervous. He mumbled, "Dumbass..."

"Hey! I swear dating Kei has made you meaner!"

Ignoring him Tobio stalked into the back courtyard. Not a secret place, but Kei and Tobio often met there. And today he had a feeling he would see him there today too.

~

"Hey you."

Even behind the mask Kageyama could make out Tsukishima's warm smile.

And suddenly he felt like running into Kei's arms. So he did. He felt elated.

"I missed you too." Kei was laughing at him but Tobio felt giddy. He pulled his mask down and so did Tsukishima and their lips met. It was heated, then it was soft. It was rushed and then savoured. Then they took a break just resting their foreheads together. The wind rustling them even closer as a chill picked up on this autumn morning. 

"I got you something," Kageyama mumbled. Slightly dazed. 

Raising an eyebrow Tsukishima pulled back from their embrace. Kei's eyes were so expressive. Or his teasing look was simply far to familiar to Kageyama. Both ways it just made the warmth in his chest bloom even more.

"It's small, but I thought you may like it."

As Kageyama pulls out the necklace Tsukishima rubs his neck and mumbles about how irresponsible they were being by kissing in a pandemic. But Tobio rolls his eyes knowing full well that his boyfriend knows that Kageyama is just as much as a hypochondriac as he was. And had been responsibly isolating for all the weeks they were barred home. They deserved this. 

"Here."

Wordlessly Kei took it. His eyes were wide and his expression was somehow unreadable.

"Put it on me."

Kageyama smiled, tension in his shoulders loosened like a bursting pipe as he fumbled to latch the chain around Kei's neck. Tsukishima just gazed at him, an endeared slight playing on his lips now. Unzipping his black Karasuno jacket slightly Kei shivered at the cold sensation of the chain around his neck and he pulled Kageyama closer to him by his waist. To cover his own blush Kageyama pulled his mask over his face.

"Oi King, don't hide your pretty expressions-"

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE."

Kei looks up and his face morphs into a scowl. Tobio had managed to latch the chain around Tsukishima's neck. Not letting completely go of Kageyama's waist, Tobio turns around to see Hinata, Yamaguchi and Yachi. (All one meter a part of course.) Annoyed, Kei is about to say something not very nice as Kageyama raises his hand to stop him cause he knows him well at this point. 

_FLASH._

"What the fuck guys?" _Too late,_ Kageyama thinks.

"You know that's not one meter apart right?" Yamaguchi snickered leering at his phone with Yachi. 

"What are you doing you human tangerine." Kageyama said plainly.

"I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING! WE NEED TO GET TO CLASS."

Somehow even though he was wearing a mask Hinata was the same volume as he would have been without. Tsukishima felt a headache forming, "What's the picture for?"

"Needed to capture the acclimation of many weeks of your disgusting yearning for each other." Yamaguchi said. Hinata nods violently along. Both the best friends having endured the whining far too long.

The couple in question are now embarrassed when Yachi cuts in, "The picture is very cute though, check the group chat!"

* * *

* * *

"Your Majesty looks so pretty."

"You look good with the chain," Kageyama easily replied.

Kei fumbled, "Thanks."

Not far away from the Yamaguchi, Yachi and Hinata were squealing between each other. Ridiculously endeared, annoyed and glad for their friends. It looked like they were going to kiss again so Hinata did a very smart thing.

_Ping._

Kageyama glanced at his phone, his ears turned red, "HINATE BOKE!"

Slipping from Kei's loose arms he chased after Hinata. Stunned Kei checked his phone and actually laughed, "Well played."

The group's profile picture had been changed to that picture and his boyfriend got flustered. Tobio was so cute.

Walking back to class between Yachi and Yamaguchi, Kei was thankful for all he had. His friends support and antics, his boyfriends moods and gifts. He was never taking that chain off. Even during uncertain times as this he could count on them. And there were still things to be happy about. Things to celebrate. And people to love and cherish.

Kei loved his friends. His lock screen and home screen was of the five of them

* * *

* * *

Kei made the group picture his home screen. But changed his lock screen to him and Kageyama. He loved his friends but Kageyama was something else to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause the art is so cutee. there is barely any plot only cute stuff hehe
> 
> leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
